Wait For Me
by ChibiHarika
Summary: [FINALLY CH.6 UP!]Seto and Yami were best friends when they were children.But when Seto has to leave to America,Yami realizes he actually loves the future CEO.When Seto returns after 10 yrs.,he isn't the same sweet boy Yami once knew so well.Yaoi.SetoYami
1. Fateful Night

Wait For Me  
  
~A/N~  
  
Umm... Nothing to say...  
  
Warnings/Notes: Yaoi. Seto/Yami.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!...*Yawns*.....................zZzZzZzZzZ.......  
  
Summary: Seto and Yami were best friends when they were young. But when Seto leaves to go to America, Yami finds out he truly loves the future CEO. When Seto comes back to Jap., he isn't the same sweet boy Yami knew. Yaoi. Seto/Yami.  
  
Thanks to: Destiny, thank you so much for beta reading this chapter. I read the chapter again and i found the corrections excellent. ^-^ You see, i don't have spell check to check my errors, so i am very happy that you checked it for me.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Come on, Seto!" called out a young tri-colored haired boy. His bright crimson eyes sparkled with mirth as he ran throughout the flower field. Not too far behind ran another boy. He was a head taller than the other, with cobalt eyes and mixed shades of silky brown hair. They must have been between 7 or 9 years old.  
  
They laughed cheerfully as they ran about. The tri-colored haired boy gradually slowed down and stopped at an overlook. Soon, Seto appeared beside him, panting softly.  
  
"What did you want to show me today, Yami?" Seto inquired as he gracefully sat down on the grass.  
  
Yami glanced down at Seto before holding his hands together behind his back. He turned his head towards the overlook. "Shh..." he started quietly, "they will soon come."  
  
Seto looked up at Yami questioningly before shrugging slightly.  
  
The sun was setting beyond the overlook. Hazy colors such as pink, lavender, and gray blended into the white clouds. The busy city below them shined numerous lights and glistened like stars in the night sky. Mountains were beyond the city and slightly blocked the view of the setting sun. An immense lake in front of the mountains reflected the sun and made waves of gold that many thieves would have thought were real. Nevertheless, even when the breathtaking sight soon disappeared, the two youngsters basked in the beauty of it when had the chance.  
  
Soon it was night, and even though the setting sun was spectacular, the night was even better. A plethora of white stars were glowed faintly in the mass of the brightly shining ones. The waning crescent hung above in the sky and took place of the sun, changing the whole atmosphere, temperature, and appearance of the night. The moon glimmered vaguely and sent waves of pure white light to cast upon the pair. A breeze passed by lightly, which lifted any troubles that they had that day and carried them off with the wind. The sight was indeed remarkable, Seto had to admit. In fact, everywhere he went with Yami was remarkable.  
  
Yami looked down at Seto briefly before turning away from the overlook. Baffled, Seto stood up and was about to ask Yami why he was leaving when Yami turned his head and made a gesture to be quiet. Still perplexed by his actions, Seto nodded slowly and raised a brow skeptically.  
  
Yami gave no reply, and instead grabbed his elbow and swiftly ran into the forest behind them.  
  
"Y-Yami! Where the hell are you taking me?!" Seto blurted out once he was yanked. Yami turned his head towards the other and grinned.  
  
"You'll see. It's my surprise."  
  
Seto raised both brows in a matter of showing that he'd given up trying to figure out what the tri-colored haired boy was doing.  
  
After three or so minutes passed, they finally stopped in a clearing in the middle of the forest. Once Yami freed his arm, Seto ignored the sudden shiver that ran up his spine. Yami bent down and looked into the darkness of the trees. Seto followed his gaze and saw nothing but black, just pitch black. He furrowed his brows together in bewilderment. When he saw two pairs of eyes glowing amongst the darkness, Seto grabbed Yami's arm.  
  
"Yami! We have to leave!" he whispered urgently. Yami just rolled his eyes and pulled Seto to the ground with him.  
  
"Yam--"  
  
"Shh...you'll scare them away..." he murmured softly and gestured towards the two pairs of eyes.  
  
He smiled gently when the said pairs of eyes advanced towards them, moving ever so slowly into the light. Once in the light, Yami made soothing sounds and waved a hand for them to come forth.  
  
They ran into his arms and started purring and licking his cheeks.  
  
Seto stared speechlessly at the little creatures. They were kittens.  
  
One kitten, which was continuously licking Yami's cheek, was pure white. It had big ears that stuck out like Yami's spiked hair. A little pink nose stood out in the midst of the white fur. The kitten glowed a little in the dark and had a hazy light outlining the creature. It had big blue eyes that showed naivety and innocence.  
  
The other kitten, which was purring lightly while cuddling against Yami's chest, had a pitch-black coat that made the cat blend in with its dark surroundings. The neko [2] also carried big eyes that were bright crimson.  
  
Yami chuckled a bit as the kittens licked him fondly. He looked at Seto expectantly and Seto stared back.  
  
Noticing the lack of attention towards them, the kittens stared at Seto as well. The black neko seemed happy; if it were human, it would be smiling. It leapt into Seto's arms and purred contentedly.  
  
Yami chortled, finding Seto's surprised expression highly entertaining. "Looks like she's fond of you."  
  
Seto nodded slowly and looked at Yami. "Have you named them?"  
  
"Actually..." Yami hesitated, running his fingers in the white neko's fur, "I was thinking that we could name them together..."  
  
Seto smiled gently and nodded, also caressing the neko in his arms. "Have you thought of any?"  
  
"Well," Yami looked up and beamed. "I have a name for the one in your arms."  
  
Seto raised one brow. "And that would be...?"  
  
"Yoru."  
  
Seto had an amused look in his cobalt eyes. "Night?"  
  
Yami nodded. "It fits her well, ne?"  
  
Seto had to agree. It did fit the neko well. Well, if Yami named the one in his arms, he might as well name the other. Now, what would be a suitable name for the kitten...? "Tsuki."  
  
"Huh?" Yami looked up from the pure white kitten.  
  
"Tsuki," Seto repeated, "will be the neko's name in your arms."  
  
Yami took time to register the name and tested it on his tongue. "Tsuki...Moon..."   
  
He too now had a pleased glint in his crimson eyes. He glanced up at the moon briefly, then back at the now sleeping neko in his arms. "I like it...the name fits her well, considering the fact that Tsuki is exactly like the moon."  
  
--------------  
  
They were heading towards their house, which was next to each other, when an ebony haired toddler ran towards them. "Seto!" Strangely, the boy, who always had a cheerful light aura around him, was crying. Long streams of the crystal liquid flowed down his slightly flushed cheeks. Sadness was in his eyes as he flung himself into his brother's arms, hugging tightly, as if his life depended on it.  
  
Seto, instantly becoming concerned about his younger sibling, kneeled down to the crying boy. "What's wrong, Mokie?" He gently whispered comforting words to his brother with worried eyes. After calming down somewhat, Mokuba looked up at his brother and uttered those two fateful words, his voice barely over a whisper. "We're moving..."  
  
Something shattered within the young teens' hearts upon hearing those words...  
  
--_*~A week later~*_--  
  
Yami ran. He ran like he never did before. After that night, something in his heart broke. It felt like someone ripped it from him, tore it apart, cut it into tiny pieces, and stepped on it. Banged on it, and burned it. It felt as if it never existed within his body anymore. Instead, a hole formed there that night. And all he wanted to do was fill in the cold hollow space that had developed there.  
  
Such a reaction...he didn't expect himself to react that way. Why did such a thing pain him so much? He wanted to rot and die right now...nothing would be better than to just relieve himself of the pain. Angry, sad tears rolled down his cheeks as he hurried down the street.  
  
How in the hell did he wake up so late?! Oh yes...ever since that eventful night, he cried. He cried like never before. He avoided Seto since that day. He couldn't take the agony that he felt when the other boy was near. But of course he wanted to see him. God...of course he wanted to see him! He _needed_ to see him... So he watched him from afar. He watched from the window as the other boy packed. He watched through the bushes as the other boy sulked. He watched through the fog as the other boy falsely smiled. [O.o Woah. Stalker Yami. Hmm... I should write a fic. with Yami stalking Seto... That would be fun. ^-^] He watched through his mournful eyes as the other boy cried in his sleep. And he had every urge to go and comfort that said boy. He wanted to whisper words of affection in his ear...he wanted to go and caress him on the cheek...  
  
Most of all, he wanted the other boy to stay with him.  
  
But again...He _needed_ to do this. Yet he refused to.  
  
After all, what would the other boy say?  
  
How can such feelings produce inside of him? Such desire...  
  
Checking the time, he picked up his speed, if that was even possible, and only one thought ran through his mind...  
  
'Please Seto... Wait for me...'  
  
--------------------  
  
~A/N~  
  
[1] Neko: Cat  
  
Aww... Poor Yami. I tend to always make Seto leave Yami, don't i? *Sighs* Oh well. Tell me what you think. This is my best made fic. ever! ^-^  
  
Also, i got a co-writer! Yay me! ^-^ Her name is Desifire [Deh-see-fy-er] Please be nice to her. She won't be helping me with this fic., but with my other new one, Bubble Gum, also a Seto/Yami yaoi fic.  
  
R+R!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Harika Huynh 


	2. Fateful Departure

Wait For Me  
  
~A/N~  
  
I feel sooooo bad! I didn't update for a week! A week! T-T *Sobs* I'm so sorry reviewers! Also, Desifire said that i forgot to mention that Bubble Gum is actually the sequel for Bubbles. We didn't intend for it to be the sequel, in fact, we already have one called 'Come Clean', a songfic. but decided that it fitted so well to Bubbles that we made it the sequel instead of 'Come Clean' which we luckily didn't even post up yet. It sucked anyways.  
  
Warnings/Notes: Yaoi. Seto/Yami. Their goodbye...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! so please don't sue me...  
  
Summary: Yami finds Seto at the airport and gives him something to remember him by.  
  
--------------------  
  
The crimson-eyed youth ran aimlessly through the mist of people once at his destination. He was panting slightly; hair dishelved, clothes rustled, and his cheeks slightly flushed from running in the cold summer morning.  
  
He whipped his head around searching frantically for Seto, as a mewing sound came from his arms.  
  
Giving up for blindless seeking, he stopped and did the sensable thing. Cursing his mind for not thinking straighter earlier, he looked up at the brightly litted list of flights above him. Scanning for the United States flight with sleepy yet worried eyes.  
  
And there it was, at the top of the list it clearly said 'Section 4-D Flight 182 United States 7:45 AM'. His eyes brightened up when he realized that the plane wouldn't be leaving in another 1 hour. His crimson orbs quickly darted over all signs hooked onto the ceiling, searching for Section 4-D, and found it a good 15 or so meters away. Running in that very direction with renewed energy and hope, he silently wished that Seto could stay long enough for him to confess love for him. Yes, he was in love with the blue eyed boy, and he always will be. God be damned if he didn't have a chance to do so.  
  
He entered Section 4-D with sore legs and a beating heart. Running his eyes over the crowd for a mass of brown hair, he finally found his target.  
  
Seto was sitting soundlessly on a bench; legs crossed and held tightly to his chest by long slim arms, his delicate chin resting on his knees, pale eyelids shut lightly closed, and ungroomed soft brown hair messily draped over his closed eyes lightly. He was dressed in only a white tanktop and sliver windbreakers that had two blue stripes on each side. A forgotten white jacket hanged behind him on the back of the bench. Bags and suitcases were on the floor, looking as if they were flung there without a care.  
  
Even though Seto looked pretty much like he just woke up, his admirer couldn't think of any other word to describe him better than...  
  
Gorgeous... Exquisite, beautiful, fascinating, irreplacable as well as irresistable, and oh god... He just wanted to yank Seto off the bench and kiss him senseless. [O_O He's 7 years old and he's thinking like that already?! Desifire: -_-;; Rika-chan, you dork! You're delaying the crying scene!!!]  
  
Seto felt eyes on him and he slowly fluttered his own opened to reveal sad, longing cobalt eyes. He drifted his view to his left, but noticed noone looking at him. They then drifted to the right, and landed on the only person that was on his mind. Cobalt eyes widened in shock and a small gasp escaped his parted lips. Uttering the name of his dream invader...  
  
"Yami..."  
  
--------------------  
  
Harika: Are you thinking i'm ending it here? Well, i was going to, but thought it would be a really short chapter if i did and so i continued it.  
  
Desifire: *Scoff* Whatever. I had to force you to continue it!  
  
Harika: *Sniff* It's true. She and Seto tied me to a chair and forced me to type this chapter up until Seto has to leave to America.  
  
Desifire: But then she thought of a really good way to end the chapter with a very good cliffhanger and we agreed on it, while Seto was flushed by the idea, but it was very cute. So, on with the fiction!! ^-^  
  
--------------------  
  
Yami met Seto's surprised gaze and smiled purely as he shortened the distance between them and flung himself into a more than welcomed hug.  
  
"Seto..." Yami whispered quietly and hugged the other youth tighter around the waist and rested his head on Seto's chest.  
  
Seto was more than surprised when he suddenly found the crimson-eyed boy flunging himself onto him for a hug, in which he barely had time to open his arms to. He gladly hugged the other boy back and buried his face in the mass of tri-colored hair in front of him. Savoring the scent that of which was Yami's, he pulled back slightly to see the other boy's face. Crimson met Cobalt as longing looked into sadness...  
  
"Seto... I was so afraid... So afraid of losing you..." Yami mumured as his eyes were glazed with unshed tears,"I was afraid ...I would never see you again..."  
  
Seto's eyes softened immediately at the sight of Yami crying. He knew it took a lot to make Yami cry, and he was fairly surprised that his departure was going to be one of those things.  
  
He hesitantly lifted up his hand and brushed Yami's blonde bangs lightly away, smiling sadly at how he will never get to feel the soft texture of Yami's exotic hair after this day.  
  
"Yami... " he whispered and took an audible gulp,"You will never lose me... I promise to one day come back. Will you wait for me...?"  
  
Yami nodded slowly and looked down, his bangs falling and covering his eyes. "I will always... always wait for you..." he whispered in a voice so soft, that even though he was right in front of Yami, Seto could barely hear it.  
  
Mewing sounds near his feet brought Seto's attention to the ground. He blinked surprised and looked at Yami, smiling slightly.  
  
"Yami?" Yami looked up tentively, his crimson loosing its shine and youthfulness as tears fell from it.  
  
Seto gestured to the mewing at his feet and chuckled a bit, wiping away the tears that continuously shed from Yami's eyes. His eyes not laughing as his mouth was. His eyes was telling Yami that he was sorry, that he couldn't do anything about it, and to forgive him for leaving his side...  
  
"Don't cry... Yami..." he whispered in an unsteady voice as it cracked. He smiled sadly as tears formed in his own eyes. "You'll make me cry..."  
  
Yami right then broke down and swung his arms around Seto's neck. He sobbed into Seto's chest, pleading to not go. "Please Seto... Don't.. You can't...! You... can't... leave me...!"  
  
As his shirt got soaked, Seto didn't care, the only thing he cared about now was what was soaking his shirt up, and that was tears... _Yami_'s tears...  
  
Seto closed his eyes tightly to prevent his own tears from falling, taking in shuddering breaths. But, the tears fell, they dropped slowly at first... but became faster, and soon ended up dropping down Yami's already tear-stained cheeks. He wrapped his arms around the crying boy, pulling him to his body closer as if he couldn't let go. And he couldn't. He never could let go of Yami... But he knew he would be forced to, and he didn't like the idea one bit.  
  
Both boys didn't care who was staring around them, they didn't care that they were getting soaked in each other's tears... They were lost in their own world, and it felt like it... No sounds reached their ears except for their unsteady breathing and cries...  
  
Their sobbing continued on for what seemed like never edning, yet, it also seemed jus too short for their own pleasure. The moment; beautiful, but sorrowful... And it combined with their memories together, each one knowing they will never forget the other.  
  
The mewing sound at Seto's foot didn't cease it's pleas to be carressed. Chuckling dryly as his sobs still proceeded, he looked down and picked the bundle of black fur into his arms, Seto smiling sadly and bitterly.  
  
"...Yoru...?" Seto barely managed to mutter out as Yami nodded, laughing a little between his cries.  
  
"I thought... that i could give you her..." Yami looked up at Seto with mournful eyes and carefully dropped Yoru into Seto's lap were it happilly purred. Seto stared at Yami through his blurry vision caused by his tears and whispered his thanks. Taking the neko into his arms, he looked into the crimson that matched his Yami's. Yes... he said _his_ Yami. No matter how long away he is, Yami will always be his.  
  
As their tear-filled eyes met silently, a silent promise was made betwen them and they broke into sad beautiful smiles.  
  
'Promise me you'll always be mine...'  
  
'I promise to always be yours...'  
  
"Seto! We're leaving!!" yelled out Seto's parents from across the section.  
  
Yami's eyes widened as realization hit him at what time it was. "No...!" He whipped his eyes to Seto who slowly reached down and picked up his suitcases. "Seto... _please_! Don't go!!" Yami clung onto Seto's sleeve, standing up as Seto did. "Seto! You can't...!" he pleaded, claspsing his hands together. He would more then ever love to go and drop on his knees and beg if he has to just for Seto to stay with him.  
  
Seto looked down at Yami from his tall height and gulped down the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry..." was all he managed to say. The neko was far from asleep by now and rested in one arm as his other picked up his suitcase.  
  
Yami couldn't take it anymore! The hand that was clinging on to Seto's arm left its position and cupped the back of Seto's neck, forcing a firm yet gentle kiss. Savoring the taste that was his blue eyes and only _his_...  
  
Between his kisses he muttered three words that only they could hear... That only they could love... That only Yami could ever give... That only Seto can give back and recieve wholeheartedly...  
  
"I love you..."  
  
--------------------  
  
A/N  
  
I can't believe i did that to him!! If you read my other fics. and upcoming one's, you will notice that i make Seto the dominant one, and the one always leaving and hurting Yami. My goal for this chapter was to make you cry. My other fiction, 'I Only Need To Hear It Once' will be updated and oh ny gosh... chapter 3 would make you cry so much if you love Seto/Yami pairings with a passion...! It's beautiful and its a lemon! I didn't even get to the thrid chapter, but i was done with the second last week on Sat. when my computer froze and i didn't get to save it. Sorry, so i'm restarting the second chapter that is Seto's p.o.v. and you won't find out why he left Yami until the third chapter. Anyways, check it out, and  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Harika Huynh  
  
P. S. R+R!! Always please!! And 'Bubble Gum', the sequel to 'Bubbles' might be up to today!! I said _might_!!  
  
P. S. S. O_O Oh holy... i just realized that i made them 7 and they kissed... o_O;; I made them love each other when they're only 7?!?! Ooh... and i wonder how Seto's going to react to that kiss... I'm so evil... Oh, and 'Why Do I Feel These Things Towards You?' is going to be updated as well! Oh, what the heck, i ahve a LiveJournal. Go there every Sat. cause i only update it on Sat. It has all updates or planned ones. Some have been successful.  
  
http://livejournal.com/~chibiharika/ 


	3. Fateful Rejection

Wait For Me  
  
A/N  
  
Gasps Oh my gosh... I had such nice reviews for chapter 2! - I feel so flattered by all the reviews, thank you all so much!! Blushes It's the most reviews i've ever gotten for any of my Seto/Yami fictions.  
  
Warnings/Notes: Yaoi. Seto/Yami. Much anguish and feelings of rejection...  
  
Disclaimer: Too flattered to care that I don't own it... Sighs happily  
  
Summary: Yamis feel rejected when Seto runs off after the kiss...  
  
-------------------  
  
Seto was shocked to say the least as they kissed each other through tears. The salty liquid flowing into the kiss and mixing with each other's exotic taste of their deep warm caverns. But he didn't care. He held onto Yami for dear life, eyes shut tightly as he gripped onto said crimson-eyed boy's hair.  
  
"I love you..." Yami muttered quietly between the kiss.  
  
Seto broke the kiss with a gasp of surprise and a look of disbelief. He saw hurt flicker in Yami's eyes, but they were gone as quickly as it came. Seto's eyes were wide, holding relief and... fear... He loved Yami back, but he didn't say it... He didn't know why, but his mouth was clamped shut. His body betrayed his demanding mind and kept still;unmoving. Why in the seven hells wasn't he moving?! SETO MOVE!! his mind screamed at him. But he inwardly shaked his head sadly. He can't tell Yami he loved him back... And he had perfectly good reasons not to as well. If he told Yami that he loved him back, he would only inflict more pain than neccessary right now. If he couldn't be here to hold him and kiss him, why confess your love for him? The pain of longing and needing would just combine to the pain of not having him here while loving him. [1]  
  
He backed away from Yami with sad eyes. "No..." he whispered in a voice that wasn't his own, in a tone he didn't recognize... It was so cold--he wanted to shiver. He hugged himself tightly with one arm, and in the other, held his head. He was so confused as to what to do next... He knew that either way, confessing or not, he would still hurt Yami... I have to pick the choice... that would hurt him less, he told himself hesitantly as he shaked visibly. The tears still fell, and the emotions still rised. He wanted to escape from this; he wanted out! He didn't want to make the choice of loving or not! It couldn't be love though... could it? He, at first, convinced himself that they were merely best friends, then when that didn't work, he told himself that they were just very close... But then... then... he felt emotions he didn't even think he should have for Yami. After all those pondering days though, he came to a conclusion. He loved Yami... But now--he bit his bottom lip--he wasn't so sure about it. It may just be doubt, or even denial. He didn't care. He just wanted to... escape... go... and be free from making the fateful choice that could either ruin his life, or help it bloom... But, the main problem was, he didn't know which one could cause damage, or help him...  
  
Yami couldn't belive that Seto just back away from him. He confessed his love to Seto, and this is what he got in return? He shaked his head slightly to rid of all negative thoughts. But they still came.  
  
Would he leave you and not look back...?  
  
Would he be disgusted by you...?  
  
Why did he kiss you? To just relieve pain...?  
  
These questions echoed in his mind, and, just for a second, he believed them all... He wanted to crawl in a hole and die there. Alone...  
  
He saw Seto back away from him and shake with his head down. He couldn't see it, or even hear it; he couldn't exactly tell why, or even how come, but he knew... And he still... didn't speak it...  
  
He could see it clearly in his mind, through his headache and negative thoughts, there was a picture of a small boy. He was curled up in a ball on his bed, blankets forgotten on the floor, he had feathery light hair that was an enchanting color of brown, his hair alluminated by the moonlight that broke through the blood red curtains he kept, and only his eyes were really seen clearly. Holding intelligence that far surpassed those five times his age.They were a deep misty blue... Like staring through a layer of fog that sparkled and shined hidden treasures in the distance. Staring in those eyes, you would love to reach out to those priceless treasures, but you can't... 'Cause you would get lost--so lost... everytime you stared into those misty crystals... They were so beautiful... They glowed and smiled in the light, but behind the smile and eerie light that appeared on the exterior of those sparkles, held emotions as of sadness and pain. Pain that reflected in his own crimson eyes as he watched the saddening scene... Then, even more crystals fell and appear on the beautiful ethereal being. From his memorizing cobalt eyes... streams of liquid flowed down steadily and dripped onto the floor with a silent splash. He didn't bother to brush them away nor make any attempt to. He just layed there, and cried...  
  
Yami's tears began to fall out even more as the scene of memories faded. "Seto--"  
  
"No...!" Seto breathed out, stopping Yami from saying anything else. He turned his tear-filled eyes to him from under his messy bangs.  
  
Yami gasped softly at Seto's eyes. They were so... empty. Unvoid of any emotion whatsoever... His voice, tone, the way he stared at Yami so intently made Yami want to fall on his knees. He felt so vulnerable under the gaze as he locked his own with Seto's. Cobalt clashed with crimson as the emotions in both eyes were changing. The age of their eyes were changing. Their feelings in them were changing. Bright innocent crimson eyes were slowly turning a shade darker, masking all emotions he may have had before. The age of them was mysterious and unpredictable as they held knowledge of things 7 year olds shouldn't even know. They held a challenge in them, a look a victor would always have right after defeating their opponents. And Seto's eyes... oh god... They were so... cold. It was as if he had that look in his eyes for years the way he held that firm gaze with Yami. His big blue eyes was narrowed under his bangs and looked as if he was angry at the whole world. But Yami could see the minor and major changes in the Seto he knew ever since they were born and the one he was gazing at now. Yami bit his bottom lip from a nervous habit he developed as he awaited Seto to say something--anything...  
  
Seto looked at Yami with determination and uncertainty in his cobalt eyes. "I-I don't... I don't love you back..." he said barely above the most silent whispers of the wind. He turned his head away, casting his eyes down. He couldn't bare to see Yami's reaction. He clenched his eyes tight awaiting for anything. A slap, a cry, pleading! But no reaction was made...  
  
Yami was shattered, frozen in time; unmoving. As all color drained from his face, his crimson eyes were fogged up and glazed with his tears. But that was another thing, the tears weren't falling anymore... He cried himself dried...  
  
Finally regaining his senses, he swallowed down the pain building down in his throat as he cried nothing out. His throat was dry from all those hours from trying to hold them back. A shiver ran throughout his body. That feeling of lonliness and unsecurity... His body was numb after hearing those words, as though they had cast a spell on him. Feeling that invisible spell wear off, Yami took one step back, lightly placing a hand over his rippng heart as he clenched the cloth there. His breathing became more desperate as he tried to take in what Seto has just told him. He looked at Seto with pure hurt in his fogged empty eyes, before... just running away.  
  
'I know I'm just trying to escape from my problems, from my best friend, from the only person I've ever loved... I'm running away from you... and... for you... But even though you may hate me, reject me, and even be disgusted by me, I will always be right here waiting for you... The tears may be gone, and you may be too, but the pain still remains, and it's consuming me...'  
  
Seto stared in shock as Yami just whipped around and ran off in a blink of tears. Seto couldn't move though, feeling dread and guilt upon his shoulders, the weight was too much to handle! He stayed there though; still. He didn't run after him, or even scream out his name. If people saw such a scene, they would think he didn't care about the broken, crimson-eyed youngster. The way he just stood there and looked on with emotionless eyes. The only thing that made him seem he even had feelings, was the tears that continously fell from his empty cobalt eyes. 'What have I done...?'  
  
--------------------  
  
A/N  
  
[1] Explanations for the confusions of Seto's reasoning. A) He doesn't want to hurt Yami. B) He knows his departure would hurt him somewhat. C) But not as much as it will if they were lovers separated. D) He's wrong. E) Of course, Yami just assumes he's rejected. F) I AM SOOO EVIL!!! . G) Well, did that make sense because it sure didn't make sense to me even though i know it and am writing it but still doesn't understand it. Should you write anything you don't understand? oO;;  
  
Sorry my common reviewers about the short crappy chapter!! This was suppose to be a songfic. using that trance song "Right here waiting for you" and my own original song "Wait for me, for eternity" which I wrote a year ago. -; But trust me, I'm sooo making it up in the fourth chapter! Oh my gosh, the forth chapter is so heart wrenchingly sweet!! It's the whole event of Seto on the plane through him falling asleep in his new room when they get there. Mokuba is sooooooo sweet!!! Here's a preview of the forth chapter for a sorry presnet for the late update:  
  
--Preview--  
  
"Seto..." Mokuba cried out softly with despair in his small voice. He clenched his eyes tight, hugging Seto tightly. "Please don't cry... Please don't cry..." He crawled into the chair beside Seto and lifted up the blanket that held his older brother warm. He crawled under it slowly, snuggling up to Seto's form. He then whispered brokenly,"I'll protect you Seto... You won't feel pain anymore..."  
  
--End Preview--  
  
I love that line!!!! "I'll protect you, Seto... You won't feel pain anymore..." Beams Two days ago I had gotten inspiration in the seasons of this. --; Yes, I planned all of second season, third season is almost done in the planning, and I'm deciding on if I should do a forth season or to not to.  
  
I'm being generous today, so here's information about the seasons:  
  
First Season Wait For Me: Seto and Yami's childhood and the struggles they have to overcome to try to see each other again. Also, came up with a new conflict, Seto is engaged, and I think you know to who. Seto still goes to the orphan and is still adopted by Gozaburo. [Question: Should I just do their childhood, or add DK in the first? I'm doing this by Yu-Gi-Oh! seasons and I'm wondering if people would rather have me place DK in the second season or not.]  
  
Second Season Wait For Time: About Battle City. Isis is still in here and we still have Ancient Egypt. The past is AU though. Mostly about a letter. [Follows the story line, sort of. I didn't do the exact dialogue cause I know it bores people to see the same thing. It bores me too. Yugi can't be in the whole fiction, period. If I add him in, which I honestly tried to do, then I can't do Battle City or the sweet AU past.]  
  
Third Season Wait For Love: About Noa's Arc. Major and minor changes to the original one in this. Noa is also saved in this. Big Five doesn't exist, to warn you. I'm adding an OC to replace them. [The Big Five annoys me to no end. They insulted Seto. ]  
  
Forth Season Wait For Us: Final part of the Wait For arc. This is the Return to Battle City season. Major decision making problems between Seto and Yami with them dueling each other in the semi-finals or not in the four-way duel.  
  
- This is my most successful fiction yet--well, thanks to all of your supporting. - Be flattered. Tehe. =-=  
  
Now, my nice kind reviewers,  
  
RR!  
  
Ja ne! =-= ::Muahz::  
  
Harika Huynh  
  
P. S. Very frusturated with my computer since I finished this on 5/14/04 and was about to update but nooooooo...., will it let me? Nope.  
  
P. P. S. I posted up the forth chapter today with it cause I felt guilty for not updating before. -; Sorry!! 


	4. Fateful Hours

Wait For Me  
  
A/N  
  
Here is the forth chapter that I typed before I finished with the third chapter cause my inspirations wouldn't stop bugging me. -;  
  
Warnings/Notes: Yaoi. #Seto's P. O. V.# CRYING ALERT!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Summary: Seto's arrival in America.  
  
--------------------  
  
I stepped up to the plane's detachable staircase slowly. Holding onto the rail, and taking one step up, I looked back at the airport with sad eyes. The wind was blowing my hair in my face wildly, but I ignored it. I heard my parents rushing me to enter the plane, but I ignored them as well. I knew I wasn't going to be comfortable with speaking to my parents for a while. Right now... I just wanted to be alone. All... alone... I heard quiet, tiny footsteps run to me from behind, and soon felt small arms wrap around my waist. I patted the person's mane, already knowing whom it was.  
  
"Big brother?"  
  
I sighed sadly, looking down with forlorn eyes at my brother's wide ones.  
  
"... You... miss him?" he asked hesitantly and I immediately held onto the railing much tighter, my knuckles turning white.  
  
I forced a small smile directed towards him as he smiled meekly back. "I... don't know..."  
  
I looked away abrupty, not wanting Mokuba to know if I was lieing or not. Even though I think we both knew the truth. I felt him hug my waist tighter, snuggling his childish face against my stomach.  
  
"Don't worry, big brother, I miss him too...We'll see him again though..." he said softly and it almost gave me reassurance and relief. But, it didn't. I just wish that was true...  
  
I finally entered the plane, holding Mokuba's small hands in my own much larger ones. We'll see him again, won't we? I asked myself with full of doubt in my inner voice. No answer came, and I smiled bitterly at the realization that no one can.  
  
The ride was silent and calm;peaceful and relaxing... But that didn't calm me one bit. Sitting in the back of First class, I was covered in shadows. I rested my head against the window, listening to the soothing sounds of the passing wind. Taking in a deep breath, I opened my eyes to half lidded ones, staring out into the blue and white wonder known as the sky. Touching the glass window lightly with my fingertips, I gently brushed them against it. Mokuba's head layed on my lap as I played absentmindedly with his hair with my other hand. My mind wandered to an hour ago at the airport, at the silent promises, and at the lies I had spoken. I didn't want to think back, the past is the past. I couldn't hang onto the past forever... could I? Not having been in this type of situation before, I casted my eyes down in confusion to the emotions running and radiating from and throughout me. I slowly grabbed my portable CD player lightly because sleep was in the proccess of shuting down my body, and pressed the 'Play' button. Instantly, the song started in my earphones, drifting myself off into a quiet slumber...  
  
Please wait for me  
  
If I leave your side  
  
Please wait for me  
  
And please don't cry...  
  
Let me wipe those tears  
  
And all your fears  
  
Look into my eyes  
  
Would I lie?  
  
Leaving hurts me too  
  
When I still love you  
  
I'm not to blame  
  
For all the pain  
  
Just pelase wait for me...  
  
Will you wait for me...?  
  
When I had finally awoken from my slumber, I blinked sleepy twin cobalt eyes open. Looking out, I noticed it was dark already, either Japan's time flew by fast, or we're in America already. [1] Glancing down at my watch, it read 7:45 pm, way too early for it to be dark at this time. I concluded sadly that we were indeed in America. I sighed, trying to force a small smile, but failed miserably as my lips quivered. Sadness was again in my eyes and I looked straight ahead through the clouds at the sunset. And, it all reminded me...  
  
Flashback  
  
"Seto?" Yami glanced at said blue-eyed boy next to him.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Can you promise me something?" asked Yami with a small smile.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" questioned Seto, propping himself up on his elbows.  
  
"Can you promise me... whenever you look at the sunset--you'll remember and think of me?"  
  
Seto smiled at Yami gently,"Of course..."  
  
End Flashback  
  
#Normal P. O. V.#  
  
Seto casted his eyes down away from the sunset. "I do remember... I always will..." he spoke quietly, stroking Mokuba's mane as it still rested on his lap.  
  
"We will soon be landing in California, I repeat, soon landing in California." a female voice spoke loudly into the intercom and disturbed Mokuba from his sleep.  
  
Mokuba stirred and groaned softly, this movement telling Seto that he was awake. Seto shaked him lightly and lifted his brother's head off his lap. "Mokuba? You awake?" he asked gently. Mokuba blinked a couple of times before he broke into a smile,"Looks like it, Big Brother." Seto smiled back at him, though, sadly back at him. Mokuba, clearly seeing he hadn't been well this whole flight, said nothing of the small details he saw through Seto's smile.  
  
"We're here, you know..." Seto spoke quietly after a long period of silence.  
  
"...I do..."  
  
Seto glanced at his brother worriedly. "You're not... sad, because I am, are you...?"  
  
Mokuba looked away from Seto abruptly, speaking in a soft broken voice,"...how can I not be...?"  
  
Seto drew Mokuba into a tight hug, causing the small boy to yelp in surprise a little. "Don't be, Mokuba... Don't be sad..." he whispered into his ear softly as he hugged him as if he was a stuff animal.  
  
[I tried to avoid having A/N in the middle of the story, but I'm speeding it up here cause then I would really go into a lot of details. They are just getting their stuff in this section, so there's really no use.]  
  
Once the plane glided to a stop, Seto's family including himself, stepped out of the plane, feeling the cool breeze blow against their face. Seto ignored everything around him though, holding Yoru in his arms after he had picked the neko up from his bag he placed her in. Mokuba ran over the short distance to Seto and clung onto his arm, daring anyone to even try and pry him off of his big brother.  
  
Seto didn't protest, he just stared blankly around him, unemotionally. Seto parents glanced at each other at the state of their young boy being so quiet and bland. Deciding not to say anything about it, they called on a cab.  
  
Inside the cab, Mokuba still held onto Seto fearfully while the older of the two stared out the window--nothing interested him. They soon stopped at their new house, a regular two story house with a large balcony. It wasn't impressive, but it was their new home, and Seto had to learn that he had to accept it. Somehow...  
  
Seto was introduced his room right away inside his new house, noticing the blankness and emptiness of it. It was similar with Seto's eyes in a way, he noticed. Blank, empty, cold...  
  
Seto walked hesitantly into the dark room, not even bothering to turn on his lights. Mokuba followed shortly after him, even though his parents protested. But Mokuba needed to be here for Seto, he wanted to look out for him, he decided firmly. He stopped in the middle of the empty room, watching Seto gaze around his new room slowly and then out the window silently. Mokuba took a step forward, starting to go to Seto, but stopped himself. He bit his bottom lip, uncertainty clearly in his eyes. What if Seto didn't want to be bothered? Maybe he should go and help his parents unpack... No! Seto might do something foolish, he reminded himself. He had to keep an eye on Seto from now on. From now on... he decided, he was going to be his guardian angel. He broke into a sincere smile at his determination to protecting Seto and walked out of the room, almost tentively.  
  
Mokuba came back shortly into the room with a blanket in his arms. The room was much darker, not by the dimness and lack of light, but the feeling of the room... Mokuba scanned the room from right to left for his big brother--he couldn't find him. Panic rose in himself as his heart began to beat faster. Where was Seto?! He looked around frantically for him, almost going downstairs to tell his parents. And then he heard it... Faint, light, heartwrenchingly painful crying... He immediately relaxed visibly, but his heart never stopped beating or the concern that rose within him.  
  
Mokuba clenched onto the blanket he held much tighter and walked hesitantly to Seto's form. Said older brother was cuddled in the darkest corner of the room, shaking while streams of tears fell quietly. Mokuba dropped to his knees, closing his eyes tight, not wanting to see his older brother in such a vulnerable state. He took a shaky breath and slowly drapped a blanket over his brother's shivering form, tucking him.  
  
His parents walked in then with a large red cushioned chair. They didn't say anything as they placed the chair down and gave Mokuba a blanket. They glanced at Seto sadly before they walked away, after giving Mokuba a light kiss on the forehead. Mokuba stared after the couplet sadly, knowing that his parents were sorry. He shook his head sadly, apologies didn't change anything. They can't help the situation or change what was already done. They only cause more pain and guilt within people, Mokuba knew.  
  
Glancing back at Seto, he knew he couldn't carry him by himself. He bit his lip and took a firm grasp of Seto's arms, half carrying, half dragging his crying brother. He felt tears moist into his shirt, but he didn't care. His objective right now was to bring Seto onto the chair, and that was all that mattered to him. Grunting at the weight of his brother upon his shoulders, he walked slowly, one foot by one over to the large chair. Seto didn't make any noise or even made a movement of stopping Mokuba from completing his task Once reaching his destination, he pushed Seto up onto the chair with difficulty but sighed when Seto was completely off the ground. The blanket was still on Seto loosely, so Mokuba wrapped it around Seto much tighter, hoping that it would be enough warmth for his older brother for the night. Taking a spot on the floor next to the chair, Mokuba curled into a ball and attempted to sleep--it was hard with Seto's tears falling on him though...  
  
The night was beginning to be calm and peaceful as everyone was drifting off to sleep. Until the scream of a young boy was heard...  
  
"No... Yami... I-I'm sorry... Yami!!"  
  
Mokuba awoke, startled. He looked around quickly and knew that only one person was in the room; Seto... He looked up, expecting to see Seto on the big red chair, but noticed that the chair was farther away. Knowing that he constantly rolled over while sleeping, he crawled his way over to Seto. It was a difficult task though, the blanket wrapped around him, the heat weakening him, and his body still close to sleep mode. He could barley make fists with his hands at how fatigued he was now. But when he was starting to get closer to Seto then, he started to kneed his way over to his older brother.  
  
He accidently tripped on his blanket, the blanket getting caught up in his knees. He sniffed, tears forming in his eyes, but he ignored the pain of the fall and crawled his way over to Seto, leaving his blanket on the ground. He stopped in front of Seto's form and saw the tears on his face that glistened sparkles from the light that broke through the barely opened door.  
  
Mokuba sniffled softly as he took the long sleeve of his shirt and carefully wiped the tears on Seto's pale face. But they still kept on falling... He hurriedly wiped more and more tears, but, endlessly they fell... He hiccuped softly as he tried hardly not to cry. Giving up on his sleeve, he tried wiping them with his hand. His small palms gathering the tears that fell. "Don't cry, Big Brother... Please don't cry... " he whispered quietly through quivering lips. He rested his head on Seto's shoulder, and then, his tears too fell... along with his big brother... Feeling his hair getting soaked with Seto's tears, he looked up once again.  
  
Seto's face was scrunched up in pain as his salty liquid continued to stream down his flustered face. He mumbled and shook his head a lot, about Yami and something about a letter. The sight would haunt Mokuba for his life, he knew... "I'm here, Big Brother... I'm here..."  
  
"Seto..." Mokuba cried out softly with despair in his small voice. He clenched his eyes tight, hugging Seto tightly. "Please don't cry... Please don't cry..." He crawled into the chair beside Seto and lifted up the blanket that held his older brother warm. He crawled under it slowly, snuggling up to Seto's form. He then whispered brokenly,"I'll protect you Seto... You won't feel pain anymore..."  
  
--------------------  
  
A/N  
  
[1] I know! It takes at least 3 days to get from and to Japan, but hey, this is a fanfic.!  
  
So sad... I love the Seto and Mokuba scene, it was so sweet... - Well, okay, this whole thing is just screaming that it's a Seto and Mokuba brotherly love chapter. -;  
  
Please RR and I'll love ya'll muchies!! - ::Muahz::  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Harika Huynh  
  
P. S. I uploaded this with the third one cause the third one sucked and I wanted to make it up. - And for a sorry present because I haven't updated in the longest of times. -; So sorry about that as well! Also, I was trying to upload this for a long time as well as the third one, but my computer os sooooo slow! Thankfully though, I'm getting a new laptop next week. - That's a relief. It's my early birthday present--July 26, turning 16! - Sweet sixteen, Grins coolio.  
  
Started typing this chapter: 05/14/04 at 6:45 pm-8:04 pm  
  
Finished typing this chapter: 05/15/04 at 3:12 pm-5:58 pm  
  
Posted this chapter: 05/16/04 at 2:30 pm 


	5. Fateful Escape

Wait For Me

A/N

I did have a minor writer's block, but came up with a small solution that's sort of a side story. When Yami is running from the airport. The REAL chapter 5 is going to come up, hopefully, tomorrow. If I break my word, please flame me. Because that's what I deserve. Sniffles

Warnings/Notes: Yaoi. Seto/Yami. Yami's P.O.V. **_SHORT CHAPTER_**!! Sorry!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) 1996 Takahashi Kazuki. All rights reserved.

Summary: Yami runs away from the airport, and he leaves behind something precious; his blue eyes…

Listening while typing: Midi file, 10 years after, from 08th MS Team. Very sweet and sad, download it at GundamS.net. It only takes a few seconds to, and it's worth it.

* * *

I ran blindly as burning tears fell from my eyelashes with the force of the wind. I blinked them away as well, sending the sparkling teardrops in the air. I ran harder as I heard faint voices in my head. They were his voice, as well as mine.

'_I love you_' '_I don't love you back_' '_Will you wait for me?_' _'I promise I'll always wait for you…'_

I knew he truly loved me; why'd he kissed me back? The look in his eyes that held gentleness and love betrayed his own words. So why did it hurt me? If I knew for certain that Seto loved me back, then why am I believing his words, and not the emotions that reflected the blue eyes' heart? I couldn't even understand my own emotions within my being, frusturating me to no end. I hated myself for not understanding, in fact, I hated myself, period. The only thing I was gratful for, was that I once was a person whom Seto entrusted and befriended.

_Once was..._

I shuddered with all too familiar pain coursing throughout my body. Once was? I clenched my eyes shut, not even caring where I ran to or into. My broken heart urged me to run more, even if my exhausted body felt numb with the tingling emotions running through my system. I accidentally tripped, sending me to the ground. I felt soft grass swaying under me, brushing my face and other exposed parts of my body. The sensation wasn't enough to heal the internal wound though, and I was glad of it. Pain is all I will experience from now on, I knew. Waiting for him to come back, waiting for a person who didn't love you back, waiting for the only person that mattered in your life; all pain… but I'll endure it. I know I can, yet, I know I can't. I wished just for a moment, that I had never met him. That he had never moved in next door to me. That I had never experienced love at first sight with him. I sounds **so **_selfish_... If I never met him, I would've never experienced love. And love is such a fragile, rare sensation. One would be crazy to never want to feel it, to never want to experience it in their life. I was just one of the few lucky ones who actually **felt** it at such a young age. But I never did experience it, and I fear... I fear that I never will. Not with the one I felt for, no... I know I never could... If we do so happen to meet in the future, I only wonder, I only wish, I only hope... that we would still be close friends. But, I don't even know if he even **wants** to be friends with me once again. So cliche, I mused. I've watched stuff happen to people this way. They're best friends, and they love each other, but one doesn't want to risk losing their friendship over a rejection, and so... they never get together. I dream that this would not happen between me and Seto. I can't bare the pain... to be friends with someone you love, while they know you love them as equally as they love you back. Why, Seto? Why did you reject me, even though you love me? Why...?

I touch my lips hesitantly, the sensation of the kiss still lingered on them, as well as in mind. And then I wondered about that kiss. The evnts that happened before it, and, even though painful, the events that happened after it. Maybe he just kissed me back, so then he can leave me in torment, I thought with the slightest hatred for him. I shut my eyes, attempting to prevent the welling of tears to shed from my eyes. I failed miserably in that hope, clasping my hand tightly around a handful of grass. No, I can't even hate him a bit, I knew full well. I guess I just said it, because I suppose if someone else was in my position, they would be too. I don't know though, I don't know anything anymore…

I heard a loud howl as a strong gust of wind blew at me. I was still close to the airport, so I knew what was causing the nature like commotion. My head hurt so much, just thinking about him.

_Him_…

I opened my eyes slowly, my blurry vision preventing me from seeing the plane that was already starting to lift itself up into the sky.

_No…_

I lift myself up with tired arms. I flinched visibly as I heard a bone pop. Casting my eyes with shade provided by my hand, I looked on with tear-filled eyes at the sky. The plane was hovering a bit in the air, just barely touching the ground before it flew off in quicker speed. A red after image following it by the streak on the plane's side. And, I didn't have any intention to, not the slightest. But I did anyways, for my heart's sake. I just wanted to hear his name, no matter how painful it was to. "Seto!"

The name rolled off my tongue with familiarly, but it felt alien to me. Somehow… I knew I would address him differently, if we shall ever meet face-to-face once again. If he should even look my way again, I reminded myself sadly.

#Normal POV#

The plane somehow, mysteriously, was followed by a dazzling glittery beauty that one would think of like a fairies'. Blankets of streaming light rainbow colors filled the sky of the sunrise. The sight memorizing all viewers, except for the one pained by it. Yami stared at the image with the same hurtful eyes he had before. The beauty of everything never crossed his mind, only the thought of loosing Seto to the cruel Fate. No… he never lost Seto… you can't loose something or someone, that you never had in the first place. He involuntarily reached out his hand into the air. His palm big enough in his prospective to crush the plane. But he didn't. He, in his mind, was leading the plane with his palm. But, he thought, he longed to lead it to somewhere else. He wanted to lead the plane that carried his love back to him instead. He thought of it as selfish, to some extent. But, all he wants is Seto. He would gladly hand over all his belongings to whoever would not permit his one true desire. He smiled through his tears, he had no idea why he did. But he smiled, just for the heck of it. "Seto…" he would always love him, even if he would not love him back. That, he swore.

* * *

A/N

Gosh!! It's soooooooo short!! I'm so sorry!!!

News: I received my laptop earlier than expected! Received it on Sunday, May 23, 2004! Now, on May 27 1:23 am, is what time it is right now for me as I type this, I got Download Crazy. Yes, there is such thing. My sister experienced it when she got her very first own laptop as well. My dad plan on buying everybody a laptop for themselves--once my brothers learn how to use one. Which means he's buying 7 laptops!! OO;;;; But I get to move this into the Home Theatre room soon! I got a Fujitsu Windows XP, and it's wonderful. My scanner works perfectly now, and 4 days of getting into it, I have downloaded about 20 Gundam clips from my newly favorite site, GundamS.net. Check it out cause it's amazing! Also check out Seed Mode On, an affiliate on GundamS.net The web mistress is excellent in Photoshop work and can transform a simple anime picture, into a wonderfully designed wallpaper or banner. Also, I plan to attend A-kon, an anime convention in Texas. The problem is, is that I have no ride. -; So I'm going to ask my older sister's boyfriend whom is also an anime fan to take me cause he says he might go.

Delay: I think I've been delaying a lot on updates, and I haven't been updating my very old ones. I plan to update most of them…

Rant: I got tackled by my old friends up in Garland. Since I can use my AIM now on my laptop, I went on my old SN cause they don't know my new one and we never exchanged e-mails. But anyways, yeah, they trampled me--mostly 10 main ones were of my concern, but then my new friends pop up, asking me where the hell I was, and then more got on and IM'ed me. And I really don't blame them, we haven't seen nor talked to each other in 1 year. I miss them greatly…End of Rant

R R!

Ja ne!

Harika Huynh

P.S. I'll try to update tomorrow... It's sunday, and I don't do anything on Sundays... so, yeah. Just, hope... If I don't, then flame me, slap me, just do anything that would cause me pain because I deserve it for making you wait and then just giving you a short chapter. Well, I'll be concentrating on this one, and on Love is in the Cafe for most of this month as well as new ones... Since, I want to quickly finish the first arc of this, ya know? Ja Bye bye!


	6. Fateful Smiles

Wait For Me

A/N

Oh my god I haven't updated in so long; I feel so ashamed! Please forgive me minna-san!

Warnings/Notes: Yaoi. Seto/Yami. Mokuba's POV as well as Seto's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) 1996 Takahashi Kazuki. All rights reserved.

Summary: Mokuba worries for his older brother, but all Seto wants to do is make him smile, even if he was hurting in the process.

* * *

Mokuba's POV

It's been a week since we had left Domino City… and as each day passes by, Niisan seems to be farther away than ever now.

"Was leaving Domino a good idea Okaasan?" I remember asking my mother one night while she tucked me in bed.

I remember her reply, the silence of the room. She sent her gaze away from my eyes, her bangs hiding her confused expression that I knew was set upon her delicate, pretty face. I remember bending up to peck my mother on the cheek with a meek smile, breaking the silence with my whipering small voice, "…It's alright, Okaasan."

All she did was look down at my innocent, round face, before she broke into a wavering smile.

"O-of course… Mokuba," she choked out, "of course."

She continued to smile, and that smile was heart breaking to look at.

Even the eyes of a small child, such as myself, can comprehend when something is amiss. That didn't exclude my keen eye into seeing through a smile. I was used to it, after all… I had to be, if I wasn't, how would I be able to look after Niisan? I couldn't bare the thought.

Seto's POV

I sighed once I heard the faint sound of my brother's steady, even breathing, telling me that he had finally fell asleep. I blinked open my eyes slowly at first, and a couple of my times to clear away the sleepiness that was obviously still in my system. Even though Mokuba wasn't aware of how he comforted me every night, I actually was, and I never failed to thank him with a kiss on his forehead good night, or a hug of thanks after he fell asleep right beside my bed. Pulling up the blanket around his small form, I saw him sigh contentedly with a small smile.

Only problem was, even though he could not see me, I couldn't smile back at him, without hurting myself in the process.

"Arigatou, Otouto-chan," was the only thing I could say or do right then, as his smile still stuck on his face.

The next morning I was already wide awake before he woke up. Once he did though, I forced a faint smile to my lips, which desperately wanted to twitch its way down to a frown. I forced it up again, making my eyes close in fake delight of a "good morning" as I spoke softly, "Ohayo, Otouto-chan."

I saw him blink slowly before his sleepy eyes widened and started to glow in glee while a big smile found its way to his lips. "Ohayo, Niisan!" he greeted back at me quite cheerfully. All I wanted to do was cry at his display of happiness from my smile, and I immediately felt guilty for lying to him with this smile that meant nothing. My smile faultered, but I guess he took no notice or just ignored it. I told him that breakfast was waiting downstairs, but he just told me to go ahead of him. I paused at the doorway, looking back at him above my shoulder. "Mokuba…" I started out uncertainly, but all he did was just smile at me as if that was all the reassurance I needed to know he was okay. I knew he was just lying, but I think he also knew, that we both couldn't say anything about the heartwrenching exchange between us, because we just didn't want to. We didn't want to see each other sad, even though we already knew the other actually was. I then, hated myself even more because of that. Why couldn't I make my brother smile like I use to?

I saw the answer in front of my face, but I dared not look at it directly, instead, I turned around fully, running away from the fault and guilt that would splash upon me if I looked into my brother's breaking expression any longer.

It was my fault... but I couldn't face it.

I was too afraid.

Mokuba's POV

As soon as I saw Seto leave the room, I clutched my chest tightly, as if my heart was about to burst.

"Niisan…" I whispered brokenly as my smile was replaced with me biting my bottom, quavering lip, "Why are you hurting me like this…? Why does smiles hurt so much?"

The only answer he received was the melodious chirping of the birds outside the window. It wasn't as if he expected to receive one anyways.

Later on during the day, Okaasan and Otousan left for work, leaving the soundless house to my brother and I. Would I have us sitting in the house doing nothing? Absolutely not. Just didn't know what to do…

Nibbling on my cookie quietly, I sent my nervous gaze to the equally, dead quiet boy next to me. His pale skin had whitened over the days, his eyes red and puffy from crying every night and chance he had by himself, his petite frame thinned. I tried to ignore my Niisan's lifeless appearance, but failed miserably. I knew it was futile to try and cheer the young boy out of his reverie, as I've tried countless times before, but couldn't help but try at least just a bit once more.

"Niisan…" my childish voice spoke, "why don't we visit the park here? Okaasan told me that there was a pretty water fountain over there and the view of the sunset is wonderful at this time of year…" I stopped silently as I saw my bother's body twitch when I mentioned the word "sunset". I couldn't help but be concerned. Noticing that he was climbing off the chair I called out to his retreating form.

Normal POV

"Why are you like this, Niisan? I know you miss Yami, but… but…" Mokuba clenched his eyes shut and looked away from his brother's face, "why can't you just smile for me anymore!? A _real_ smile, Seto!"

Seto stopped dead in his tracks, his face impassive as he looked back at me. "Because, Mokuba," Mokuba noticed he hadn't used his nickname for him, which made the younger sibling greatly disappointed, "because I… because if I smiled, even if trying to smile truthfully, it would hurt you more than it would hurt me."

Mokuba hesitated before asking while sniffling softly, "…because…?"

"Because, Mokuba, my smiles are dead."

Mokuba head snapped up, two tear streams flowing down from his wide eyes.

Seto turned around, smiling with eyes that use to be bright blue, clear eyes, now fading into a ghostly white. And Mokuba knew right then that his Niisan's smile died, and he blamed Yami for it.

Why wear smiles so heart breaking? Mokuba didn't want to know, and he planned on never knowing, but he knew. Mokuba knew a lot of things. He just didn't want to admit to himself the answer that was dreadfully around the corner of his unwilling mind. So, he told himself that he didn't know, because if he did…

That would just make him smile, smile because he knew, too, that right then his own smile was dead.

* * *

Ah… Finished it in an hour. v.v And so little writing in an hour too! I can finish a whole 10 page chapter in one 45 minute period in Literature class for heaven's sake! What's wrong with me at home?? Arghness!!!! I'm getting way too frustrated with myself… Plus, I still need a beta-reader… desperately.

Harika Huynh

Next Chapter: Fateful Years

2 years have passed, and Seto's life is changed completely… Gozaburo shows up in this chapter, guess what this means. Meanwhile, Yami gets a younger brother, his name? Yugi, Yugi Mutou.

Um… the reason why I started to put up what's in the next chapter, is to see if you guys would like that to happen or not. I took a poll and the majority of the choices was that I should not include the dueling tournaments, etc. If people disagree to this, please say so. If I'm not busy, I'll probably write an AU of my chapters fit just for you.


End file.
